


Just like Mom

by flypariah95



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Kid Fic, M/M, No Beta, under 500, unpopular ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypariah95/pseuds/flypariah95
Summary: Eddie finds Carlton a little bossy, just like his mom





	Just like Mom

**Author's Note:**

> A little Drabble, i love this ship so much, so this is my offering to this fandom, sorry for grammatical mistake, english is not my mother language, but i have to practice, and i love AO3 so much  
> XD  
> love and peace

“I was just kidding” Eddie say laughing.  
Carlton was scared and angry he took his sleeping bag and was willing to leave, the plastic roach Eddie Put in the his pillow was not funny, Carlton hate roaches more than nothing in the world. The nine year old boy love his best friend but sometimes he was annoying.  
“im leaving, you are a jerk, we are not friend anymore” the boy say walking through the door of eddie's room. The blond kid stop laughing, he jump of his bed and take carlton’s hand.  
“I’m sorry, ok,I was bored, you don’t have to leave me ¿Best friend for life?” Eddie say showing his third finger of his left hand with an spiderman fake plastic ring, Carlton have the same ring in the same finger, the diference his ring was red and eddie’s ring was blue but in the middle of the ring instead of a diamond was the mask of spiderman.  
Carlton felt emotionally blackmailed, he sighed “fine, but no more joke, i’m not in the mood” the boy say putting his sleeping bag on the floor again. Eddie smile again and back to his bed.  
“you sound like mom” Eddie say smiling ¿You want play videogames?  
“my head hurt me, maybe tomorrow” Carton say yawning, and covering with his blanket “Remember that we have homework to do, we must take Riot and Venom to the vet, and we have a meeting with the explorers, I need to rest”  
“Let’s go to the mall tomorrow, i want buy…”  
“No Eddie, we have to save the money for Christmas, we need that bike”  
“But…”  
“Nothing, save the money”  
“Lets have some fun, We haven't done anything fun since we have Venom and Riot”  
“Fun mean money, and you want to have a pet, Pets are money, but pets need food and a vet, so do your own math, we can do something funny without expend our money, lets play with Ann”  
Eddie Roll his eyes “She is a girl, her games are boring”  
“we could think another thing to do, let’s go to the park, we could play, you, me, Riot and venom”  
“i love Riot and venom, but i want be alone with you”  
Carlton stay silence for one second “ Dogs are responsabilities, period, good night”  
Eddie close his eyes “yeah” Eddie say “You sound like mom”  
“And you sound like my Dad” Carlton say “but in my house mom have the last word”  
“I know, here too, so ¿you are like the mom?”  
Carlton smile under his blanket “Yes Eddie, i’m the mom, you are the dad, and Venom and Riot are our kids, that means i’m the boss in charge, and you have to listen to me”  
"good night...mom" Eddie say before fall sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read my little fanfic


End file.
